disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Wacky Ships!
Atlantic: Wacky Ships! is the 35th episode of Season 29. Summary Romeo and Night Ninja are working together again, and this time, they have taken control of some ships of Neverland like the Mighty Colossus, the Jolly Roger, the Barracuda, the Winter Hawk, the Rose, and the Golden Ship, and they even have control over the Floating Palace and Treasure’s ship! Now it’s up to Treasure and her friends to stop the nighttime duo and get the ships back to their rightful captains, but she must learn that her ship isn’t the only thing that needs to be protected when all the ships are stolen, including hers! Plot The episode begins at Neverland where the best captains are sailing their best pirate ships on the Never Sea. Even the royal family is sailing it’s floating palace on the water and so was Treasure, who was sailing her ship also. As her friends breathed in the fresh sea air, Pumpkin lets the wind blow on her white fur as she thanks Treasure for inviting her and the others to ride on her ship while she and the other best ship drivers prepare for the annual Neverland Ship Fest. After they finished sailing their ships, Captain Jake and his friends helped polish and clean up the Mighty Colossus and Bucky just so they can be ship shape for tomorrow. Then overhearing Treasure’s talk with the other Palace Pets, Kwazii could hear that she sounded excited but also nervous as he also heard Pumpkin trying to comfort her (Treasure) and Dreamy saying that the Ship Fest is not a race, but just for fun. Kwazii walks up to the Palace Pets and gives Treasure a comforting pat, then tells her that Pumpkin’s right, so there’s nothing to worry about. That is, until they heard Captain Hook gasp in shock and shout out, “Thundering blunderbuss! Where did me ship go?” as they turned to see that the Jolly Roger is indeed gone! But that’s not all! Some of the other ships were gone too! It was like someone just stolen them just as Greg noticed Ninjalino footprints in the sand, meaning that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos must’ve stolen them! But why would they need the ships of Neverland anyway? There was only one way to find out, and the PJ Masks are going to do that by stopping the nighttime villains and save the ships. Later, that night, the PJ Masks headed to HQ, took the Owl Glider and met Kwazii, Captain Jake and his crew and Sofia at the Neverland Beach. As they were in the beach, the PJ Masks, Sofia, Izzy, Captain Jake, Cubby, Skully, and Kwazii could see that Bucky, the Pirate Princess’ Golden Ship, the Floating Palace, and Treasure’s ship were still floating on the water, much to their relief, then Kwazii suggests that they’d keep the ships safe before Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos show up to steal them. As Catboy got onboard Treasure’s ship, he found Treasure sleeping on the deck. He then wakes her up and asks her what she was doing in her ship as Treasure explains that she’s trying to protect it from the ship thieves that might come for her ship next. Understanding that, Catboy promises that he and his friends will protect her ship and the other ships that haven’t been stolen yet as he says that he’ll just have to steer her ship to safety while the others steer the others, which they are doing right now. However, Treasure doesn’t seem to want to let Catboy touch her wheel of the ship as she insists that she’ll do it, then Catboy protests that he can’t just let her steer it because the ship might not get away faster, which offends Treasure. Just then, Cubby ran up onto the deck to tell Catboy and Tresure that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are back for the other ships! Riding on the Barracuda were Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos! They were heading back to the beach to get the other ships! Turning to Treasure, Catboy tells her that he needs to steer her ship to safety, but Treasure tells him that this is her ship, and she’ll steer it. Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were getting closer! This was not the time to argue as Catboy tells Treasure again to let him steer her ship before it gets taken away! Again, Treasure refuses to let Catboy touch her steering wheel and insists that she’ll do it. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Catboy suggests that he and Treasure should work together to steer the ship to safety as Catboy took the left side of the wheel while Treasure took the right side. Quickly, they steered Treasure’s ship away from the Barracuda holding Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, and they followed the other ships driven by their friends. Suddenly, one of the Ninjalino threw a sticky splat at the Rose being driven by Owlette and as she saw the sticky splat, she tried to steer the ship loose from it, but it was too strong. Luckily, Catboy used his super cat stripes to cut the sticky splat and the Rose was free! However, Night Ninja had decided to take the Winter Hawk as his Ninjalino threw a sticky splat at it, and it stopped, sending Kwazii flying off, and Bucky saved him just in time before he splashed into the water! Now, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos have the Winter Hawk and they were taking it back to Disney Junior Island! The gang decides to sail the ships and follow the Winter Hawk to the island. When the arrived at Dolphin Shores, they confronted Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos as Catboy asked them what they want with the ships, just as he (Catboy) and his friends heard Romeo's voice, and walking up to Night Ninja’s left side was... Romeo! They looked like they were working together again as Gekko asked them what they were doing working together again and thought that they were done. Romeo sneers and putting the same device that he used on the floats last time on the Winter Hawk, he explains that he since he can't control the parade floats, he is going to control the ships with his evil mind instead, so they can scare both the landwalkers and seafolk and he can take over both land and sea, and then the whole world! While Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos sail the seven seas on Captain Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger! Annoyed, Romeo commands Night Ninja to quit fooling around and help him get the other ships. As Romeo commanded, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos went to get the other ships, but Treasure was quick to protect hers. Then, Atlantic Kwazii appears and blows the Ninjalinos off the deck with his super sonic scream and then the celestial whirlwind. After the Ninjalinos were off, Treasure quickly drove her ship away and followed her friends just as Romeo, Night Ninja, and the Ninjalinos were hot on their tails. Luckily, a pod of dolphins were swimming that the villains had to stop the ships and let them pass by. After the dolphins passed, Romeo and Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos sailed the ships again and followed their enemies to get the other ships to mind control. Farther away from the mind controlled ships, the other ships with the heroes were getting more farther as Catboy says that they should get them in a circle and fight them off. As they got the ships in a circle, the gang stood guard and prepared to throw back any attack their enemies threw at them as Atlantic Kwazii uses protection power to make a shield that protected him from the sticky splats heading towards him, then he points his trident at the Ninjalinos and blasts water at them. Owlette uses her super owl wing wind, Gekko uses his super gecko shields, and Catboy uses his super cat stripes. Just then, when Treasure was trying to keep her ship safe, the Ninjalinos jumped on board and placed the controlling device on the seahorse. Romeo has taken over Treasure’s ship, with his evil mind! Romeo commands Treasure’s ship to come to him, and Night Ninja adds to it to come quickly too, or Treasure will take off that controlling device. She’s so close, it’d be so easy! As Treasure hopped onto her ship, Catboy shouts out to her, “Treasure, no!”, but it was too late! She was already on and trying to get the device off her ship. Then, just as she was about to get close to the device, Romeo controlled the ropes on it and they grabbed Treasure and tied her to the ship’s mast! Catboy and Gekko tried to help, and so did Captain Jake and Izzy, but they too were tied up by the ropes. Only Kwazii, Sofia, and Owlette remained uncaptured as they flew to save their friends. Powers that Kwazii uses *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon’s Trident *Water Pulse *Teleporting Power *Magic Sword *Lunar Moon Power *Stretchy Power *Magic Chains *Protection Power *Aqua Wings *Super Speed *Frost Power *Celestial Whirlwind *Marine Arms *Cryokinesis *Super Sonic Scream Villain Motives * Both: To mind control the ships in order to scare away both humans and merfolk * Romeo: To take over land, sea, and even the world * Night Ninja: To sail the seven seas on the Jolly Roger with his Ninjalinos Characters * Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of Wacky Floats from PJ Masks. *'Moral: ' **Friends are more important than your own thing. **Don’t be selfish or think about yourself. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes featuring Palace Pets Category:Episodes focusing on Pumpkin Category:Episodes focusing on Treasure Category:Episodes focusing on Dreamy Category:Episodes focusing on Sultan Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Treasure images Category:Palace Pets images Category:Season 29 images Category:Atlantic images Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Pet images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 29 episodes based on cartoons